


Tall? I don't know that word

by Slither_In_Gryffindor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Social Media, Thirsty Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slither_In_Gryffindor/pseuds/Slither_In_Gryffindor
Summary: “I just noticed, Kara’s pretty tall. Well, taller than you at least.”“Well, isn’t that your type?” Sam begins to tap her fingers on her thigh, listing her previous partners out. “Emily Prentiss, Veronica Sinclair, Jack - Me. We didn’t really have anything in common besides being tall. Maybe smart too.”Lena splutters, “You’re nice! I like nice, who doesn’t like nice? I certainly do, Jess’ girlfriend is nice why wouldn’t I choose a nice partner?”***The one where Lena notices she has a thing for tall people - with long hands.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 510





	Tall? I don't know that word

**Author's Note:**

> This idea's been on my computer for a while and I decided to finally finish it. Enjoy another social media story!

It wasn’t Lena’s fault, it was Jess and Sam’s - Or that’s what Lena says to herself anyway.

This fascination [she isn’t going to call this obsession, because it _isn’t_ ] all started when the three of them were having lunch inside her office.

Everything was fairly quiet, only the rustling of papers and the thunks of their forks as they dug in their cartons were heard.

Lena was reading the contract over when Sam’s voice pierced the quiet atmosphere.

“Hey, Lena.” She hums, not looking up from the papers she was reading.

“I just noticed, Kara’s pretty tall. Well, taller than you at least.” Lena looks up, miffed. Her indignant retort [that she was of perfectly average height in American and Irish standards] was at the tip of her tongue when she noticed the inflection in her question.

Jess was silent, but listening. Raising her brow in interest and looks at Sam curiously, unsure where the brunette was going with her question. Lena on the other hand furrowed her brow in skepticism at Sam’s query.

Tone slow, Lena asked. “Yes, what about it.”

“Well, isn’t that your type?” Sam begins to tap her fingers on her thigh, listing her previous partners out. “Emily Prentiss, Veronica Sinclair, Jack - Me. We didn’t really have anything in common besides being tall. Maybe smart too.”

Jess’ eyes bugged when she heard the last bit. She didn’t know Sam was an ex, though that kind of makes sense, you don’t trust your company to a friend from college. There must be a deeper connection to that - she snorts - _Ha_ deeper.

Lena splutters, “You’re nice! I like nice, who doesn’t like nice? I certainly do, Jess’ girlfriend is nice why wouldn’t I choose a nice partner?”

Jess coughs a quiet, “Don’t bring me into this.”

_Nice?! That’s the only word you can think of?! What the fuck Luthor, I think that’s the most awkward you’ve ever been._

Sam’s unbelieving stare made her squirm. “Going back that you didn’t deny you were attracted to Kara…nice? That’s what you’re going with? Lee, I know you’re kind of emotionally stunted -”

Jess chokes on her dim sum, failing to keep her laughter in check. “But since _when_ is Veronica Sinclair nice?”

Lena splutters even more. “I-she-you know!”

Sam definitely didn’t know, but it was highly entertaining to see the unflappable Lena Luthor flail at how to explain the common denominator for her exes. Anytime now.

“Long fingers!” Lena blurted out.

_There it is._

Lena slapped her hand on her mouth, her blush already spreading to her neck and the tip of her ears. Her friends’ laughter certainly isn’t helping.

“I - That’s - pfft - ” Sam gave up speaking and cackled into Jess’ shaking shoulders.

Lena groans in embarrassment, mumbling for mercy. “Just kill me now, maybe I should have just gone with the tall thing. Long fingers my ass.”

Jess smirks and mutters a quiet response. “Yeah, I bet you do.”

For a moment, everything stopped. Jess was mortified, Sam was staring at Jess in surprise and Lena had her jaw dropping at the sassy reply.

Chaos erupted.

Lena was shooting Jess a betrayed look while Sam high-fives Jess, the COO smirking at her. The secretary a brilliant red as she returned the gesture, avoiding Lena’s eyes.

“Well, that explains why you’re blushing when I knit. Long fingers my ass huh?” Sam smirks, “I guess it can’t be helped that I’m really good with holes.”

That was the last straw, Jess and Sam burst out in guffaws, clutching their stomach in laughter. They try to speak, but end up slapping each other instead.

“Holes.” Jess wheezed.

Lena glowers at her two friends, arms crossed and expression petulant. “It’s not funny. I was looking because Sam’s fast at inserting the sticks.”

“Yeah, that’s how I got pregnant.” 

They were howling again.

***

Lena blames Sam and Jess.

Now she can’t focus when she’s with Kara. Her heart pounds faster whenever she sees her - She could feel her palms sweating. And she couldn’t help the surge of arousal every time she sees the blonde’s hands or when Kara stands behind her and puts her chin on her head. Especially when she looms over the shorter brunette and she had to tilt her head up.

She’s just _fucking tall_.

It’s becoming a problem and Kara’s starting to notice. Sooner or later, she’s going to ask what’s really going on. Just thinking about it is mortifying.

“Lena!” _Shit, what was she saying?_

Kara lowers down her utensils, pouting at the distracted brunette. “You’re not listening again.”

She couldn’t help the but be concerned for Lena. The woman’s been skittish lately and she noticed the uneven pace of her heart. Reaching for her Lena’s hand, Kara intwined her right with her left, rubbing soothing circles.

_Sweet fuck of a duck. Please rub me on other places too._

She cleared her throat, “I’m fine I promise.”

Kara wouldn’t stop looking at her with concerned eyes and her thumb kept on circling her skin. Her breath was hitching again and Kara stood in concern. She loomed over her slightly breathless form and reached for her forehead. Then touched her neck and felt the increasing pulse.

Lena couldn’t hold in her whimper. Imagining those fingers wrapped around her throat while she’s riding Kara’s fingers is probably not the best image to think during lunch.

“Okay, that’s it - I’m taking you to bed. And don’t even try to work because I’m going you tie you up if you tried.”

_Please do. I’ve been a very bad girl, Supergirl._

***

After carrying her to bed, [Lena wasn’t above acting to get Kara to carry her] Kara fussed around her and made her try to rest. The word is _try._

The blonde’s been haggling Lena to sleep but the brunette wasn’t having it. “You’ve been like this for days! A few hours should be good.”

Lena crossed her arms and huffed. “No.”

Kara was exasperated, the damn woman just wouldn’t listen. “Lena, you were just dizzy a while ago and I had to carry you.”

Lena realizes her mistake, “You’re right, sorry.” and she _coughs._

It was so painfully obvious that Kara just had to notice. She gives the brunette a searching look. “What? I told you I wasn’t sick, you kept on insisting.”

“Then why are you acting so weird? And if you’re not sick, why did I have to carry you?” 

“Yes - well I uh…you see, my…” Lena trails off, wincing as Kara crossed her arms and looked at her pointedly.

“You’re just _so_ _tall_! ” _Damn it! She’s lasted longer in torture than this. Maybe kidnappers should look like that and I’d spill all my secrets._

Kara looks down at herself, confused. “And that’s… bad?”

The dam broke. “Yes! No! I don’t know! We were working when Sam pointed out all of my ex’s had nothing in common except being smart and tall. I told her I liked long fingers! And then I just couldn’t think straight anymore - ” Kara snorts, but Lena barely stopped.

“And everything just spiralled into innuendos with Sam and Jess there were spanking, inserting sticks into holes and I started to notice everything about you… intensely. I’m sorry I didn’t know I had a type! Please don’t be mad. ”

Lena had her eyes shut closed and looked to be waiting for her punishment. Kara couldn’t help it, she laughed. “I’m s-sorry but you pfft - you just look so cute!”

“Nothing about me is cute!” Lena crossed her arms indignantly and Kara coos at her.

“Awww, is my baby mad.” She takes Lena’s chin between her fingers and turns the brunette to face her.

“Don’t worry, Supergirl’s going to take care of you. You’re a good girl yeah?”

_Fuck me._

***

“I thought we were going to play doctor.” The devastation in Lena’s voice had Kara almost bursting out laughing, but she bit her lip.

“Aren’t we?” Kara tilted her head and looked at the brunette innocently. “What were you thinking of?”

Lena had her mouth open at the blonde, unable to answer. Kara snuggly tucked Lena under the covers and kissed her forehead. “Now, how about I make you soup?”

Pouting, she snapped a picture of herself under the covers.

_This is not what I imagined when she said she’s going to take care of me._

_***_

It was an hour later that Kara turned to face a playing Lena. “Hey Lee?” The woman hums distractedly.

Kara narrows her eyes and cupped Lena’s mound through her shorts, sliding her finger through the noticeable slit.

Lena dropped her phone. “Oh!”

“Let’s play doctor.”

***

Lena was cuddling into Kara’s equally naked body when she decided to post the picture she took earlier.

**@LenaLLuthor:** @Kara_Danvers takes such good care of me.

Comments:

**@Lauren-1032:** @LenaLLuthor, the caption just screams bottom. 

**@Cat-eater:** @Lauren-1032 , dude have you seen @LenaLLuthor? She’s a fucking top!

**@Sam-Arias:** @Cat-eater @Lauren-1032, she is.

**@Keela:** @Sam-Ariasjust confused us more. Is @LenaLLuthor a top or a bottom?

**@GaytoDayle:** She’s definitely a bottom. @LenaLLuthor is a fucking princess and I bet @Kara_Danvers is her daddy.

**@Sam-Arias:** Oh isn’t she the one you told me you liked because she was tall and had long fingers?

**@JessofLCorp:** @Sam-Arias, I believe the words were “I-psh-no. I like nice, who doesn’t like nice? Jess’ girlfriend is nice why wouldn’t I choose a nice partner?” Keep in mind that there was a lot of spluttering by @LenaLuthor.

**@Sam-Arias:** @JessofLCorp, you forgot about the ass.

**@LenaLLuthor:** @Sam-Arias @JessofLCorp I hate both of you.

Kara made a noise of agreement. “They’re right. You, my princess is a little bottom for Daddy. And I certainly didn’t forget about your ass.” Lena blushed as Kara slapped her still pink bottom.


End file.
